


LA FINCA

by 20YokoZuki10



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20YokoZuki10/pseuds/20YokoZuki10
Summary: Estaba feliz con mi nueva vida el Londres, lejos de mi familia pero con unos amigos de oro como Soma y Agni. También hice muchos amigos más y el exito parecía algo al alcance de mi mano. Y cuando lo conocí a él pensé que mi felicidad sería completa al encontrar el amor.... nunca pude estar más equivocada, nada bueno sale de conocer a Ciel Phantomhive.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Reader
Kudos: 2





	LA FINCA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia que surgió de la típica historia de alguien se va a vivir/ explorar la antigua Mansion Phantomhive. Lamentablemente ninguna de esas historias tan interesantes las continuaron dejandome con la intriga. Este One Shot fue producto de esa frustración. 
> 
> N/A: es abreviatura de Nombre y apellido del lector.

A. U moderna Ciel Phantomhive / lector. 

La corona decidió vender a precio de ganga una propiedad fantástica a solo 30 minutos de Londres. Tu querías un lugar en el cual pudieras vivir y trabajar sin vecinos molestos quejándose de ruidos molestos o tal vez sí……

Señorita N/A siempre y cuando las refacciones sean mínimas todo será aprobado, sin embargo recuerde que la finca es patrimonio histórico y es actualmente la propiedad mejor conservada de la era isabelina. Fue construida en 1669. En el primer subsuelo estaban las habitaciones de servicio y las habitaciones de servicio. En el segundo subsuelo se encuentran el cuarto de calderas y la cava de vinos. - el corredor inmobiliario te relataba las ventajas de la propiedad. 

¿Hay algún pariente vivo? La verdad es que los muebles y los cuadros no me interesan que entren en la negociación o pueden hacer lo que gusten, cada uno debe valer una fortuna. 

La verdad es que la propiedad se vende tal cual como está, incluido todo lo que contiene, si gusta venderlo usted luego es cosa suya. - el vendedor sonrió amable pero notaste un débil temblor en su comisura derecha. 

Esta semana le acerco la propuesta y el proyecto para que lo evalúen. Si o si tengo que refaccionar baños y cocina además de agregar baños en la planta baja para que los salones sean utilizables. La pintura oscura se remplaza por blanca pero el resto se quedará como está porque es una belleza. 

Así que usted personalmente se encargará de las refacciones, supongo que no habrá problema ya que es algo bueno que la finca sea productiva y un salón de eventos es algo que le calza justo. - el vendedor te aduló descaradamente con tal de que le compraras la propiedad. 

Miraste hacia las imponentes escaleras de mármol donde un adolescente conde de unos 14 años con su parche de pirata los miraba con superioridad desde el gigantesco cuadro. A su lado un cuadro más pequeño con el retrato de una familia con sus dos hijos gemelos, supusiste que eran los padres del conde adolescente. 

Ese fue el último conde Phantomhive que residió en la finca, fue condecorado con solo 12 años luego de que toda su familia fuera asesinada. - el funcionario encargado de la venta se encogió de hombros ya que no era creyente de las historias de fantasmas. 

Pobre muchacho….. era muy hermoso así que no dudo que cuando creció se convirtió en un azote de faldas. Seguro que me voy a encontrar con más de un descendiente suyo. - reíste ante la idea de toparte con uno de ellos y rogaste que fuera la mitad de guapo que su antepasado. 

La verdad es que si, pero al mismo tiempo se lo ve bastante intimidante. Es el tipo de hombre con el cuál no querría tener un entredicho, no con la fortuna e influencia que poseía. Ese fue el fundador de Funtom así que quizás ahí estén sus herederos porque esa empresa lleva vigente desde hace 132 años. - te reveló ese dato poco conocido que sería un punto importante de venta para los eventos. 

Entonces esto será un éxito, dicen que el dinero llama al dinero y todo el mundo querrá celebrar en un autentico castillo. 

La empresa de mudanza se encargó de embalar todo y colocarlo en habitaciones de servicio en el primer subsuelo que serían las menos utilizadas y que por ser blancas no necesitarían de pintura. Despejada la zona de trabajo solo te concentraste en tu proyecto de remodelación ambicioso. Tres meses pasaron rápido pero mantuviste el espíritu de la finca para que todo pareciera original del castillo. 

¡ Te amo! Eres la mejor restauradora del mundo. - te tomaste una selfie cuando terminaste la remodelación y la subiste en tus historias de Instagram. 

N/A eres una megalómana asquerosa. Todos secretamente piensan lo mejor de sí mismos pero no todos tienen tu descaro de declararlo a los 4 vientos. - Soma Kandar arquitecto y chef por amor mostraba la foto que acabaste de subir desde su móvil . Una en la que tenías el pelo enmarañado, con un mono de jean lleno de pintura. 

Pero te encantó como quedó, no lo niegues que les dejé a ti y a tu amor Agni la cocina soñada. - te restregaste sobre el cuarzo gris de la monumental isla como si quisieras hacerle el amor. 

¡NO! Alejate de mi isla que la vas a contaminar toda. - Soma te agarró de la cintura y te desalojó de su cocina. 

Soma ven aquí mira los baños ¡Son divinos! - Agni había llegado sin ser notado y se había colado en los baños, por lo que la sorpresa ya estaba arruinada. 

Esto es…..es esplendido. Está bien lo admito, eres un genio en cuanto a restauración y decoración. - Soma se dio por vencido mientras te paseaste por el corredor del baño como si fuera una pasarela e intentabas poses sexys sin éxito. 

Un niño de unos 10 u 11 años rió medio asomado desde la puerta con un gran perro negro (un Borsoi) que dio una vuelta excitado para salir corriendo detrás del niño que huyó al ser descubierto. 

¿Creí que no tenias vecinos? - Agni se sorprendió. 

Tengo algunos, el más cerca está cruzando la carretera a unos 2000 metros. Un niño inquieto como ese puede correr mucho más que eso con ese compañero de juegos. 

¿Y para cuando es la inauguración? Invertí bastante y quiero recuperar lo antes posible. - Soma encendió su interruptor de hombre de negocios. 

La semana que viene con una mini semana de la moda. Nina Hopkins y Ronald Knox van a presentar sus colecciones primavera / verano 2020. Sabes lo que significa…. Donde va Nina va Lizzy y con ellas toda la atención de los medios. 

Y promoción gratis. Seguramente Frances Midford insistirá en una recámara especial solo para ella, supongo que es algo que vale la pena con una supermodelo de 16 años llama mucho la atención. - Soma ya elegía el menú apropiado para tan importante evento. Todo debía ser perfecto. 

Nina y Lizzy como dos profesionales fueron el fin de semana para reconocer el terreno haciendo sus observaciones de que querían exactamente. Las dos eran dos fanáticas de la era victoriana por lo que estaban fascinadas de recorrer la finca con tanta historia. Aceptaron tu invitación a almorzar, te encantaba cocinar y no tenías temor de usar la imponente cocina. Les mostraste que conservaba la decoración original en perfecto estado. La finca debía ser bastante hermética lo que explica el excelente nivel de conservación de todo pese a estar abandonada varios años y que comprobaste ya que era de bastante bajo mantenimiento ya que el polvo parecía ingresar poco al interior. 

Sabes que me encantan las historias de fantasmas ¿Esta casa no tiene ninguna? - Lizzy te preguntó muy interesada. 

La verdad es que soy escéptica así que es difícil que si hay algo aquí lo haya percibido. Cuando compré la finca investigué en Internet y descubrí que la casa el día 14 de diciembre del 1888 la familia entera fue masacrada por sus propios sirvientes. El único sobreviviente fue el hijo mayor que posteriormente fundó Funtom Co. Lo dieron por muerto y perdió el ojo derecho pero sobrevivió para ser el próximo Conde Phantomhive, uno muy guapo por lo que deben haber varios descendientes suyos corriendo por ahí. Incluso se casó con una tal Elizabeth Midford ¿no será parienta tuya?

No lo sabía, creo que voy a tener que hacerle una visita al abuelo que tiene el árbol genealógico completo. Solo conozco el directo que proviene la rama principal la del actual Marqués Midford. - sonrió feliz porque era mejor que una historia de fantasmas.

Me juras por lo más sagrado que no notaste nada raro. Duermes y vives sola aquí. - Nina era tan miedosa que comenzó a mirar por todos lados

Te juro que no, es una casa normal como cualquier otra solo que un poco más grande. Admito que últimamente estoy tan cansada que aunque me trote un caballo encima dudo que me despertara. 

Yo no podría dormir ni la siesta aquí, sola en medio de la nada. - Nina se refregó los brazos ante la repentina brisa gélida que entró por la ventana. 

Si te soy sincera a lo único que temo es que se cuele un asesino serial en la casa y no lo sepa hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Al resto no le temo a nada gracias a mis hermanos que metían en mi cama arañas y cucarachas. Suerte que ahora viven con un océano de por medio. 

Tus hermanos eran unos infelices y soy una absoluta privilegiada por tener a un hermano como Eduard. - Lizzy presumió una vez más de lo maravilloso que era su hermano, el más perfecto de todos en todos los sentidos. 

Una risita llegó desde el exterior por la ventana cuando las mujeres giraron su cabeza vieron a un precioso niño de luminosos ojos azules y pelo gris. Ellas lo saludaron y el niño correspondió el saludo con sus mejilla coloreadas para luego salir corriendo con su Borsoi negro. 

¿Y esa ricura? - Nina te miró emocionada como la temible shotacon que era. 

Es mi vecino que parece vivir cruzando la carretera, no se su nombre porque todavía es muy tímido pero lo veo husmear de vez en cuando siendo más audaz cada vez. - creías haber visto su cara antes pero no podías recordar donde. 

Creo que estoy enamorada….. cuando se haga amigo me lo presentas, estoy definitivamente en el barco de los menores. - Lizzy se relamió los labios en forma predadora, es amiga de Nina después de todo. 

Siempre y cuando no le hagan nada ilegal en mi propiedad. - les advertiste a las dos por las dudas.

Tiene un rostro tallado por los mismos ángeles, me encantaría que fuera mi modelo. - Nina chilló. 

Si admito que si sigue creciendo tan bien como ahora no habrá elástico de braga que se le resista ni bragueta tampoco, pero tienen que esperar a que sea legal y no en mi propiedad. 

Reíste junto a ellas especulando como sería el resto de la familia y si serían todos bonitos como el niño. Esa noche terminaste de decidir el diseño, apagaste la música y te fuiste a dormir. 

Te despertaste sintiendo como acariciaban tu cabeza. Cuando abriste los ojos lo primero que enfocaste eran unos labios infantiles que te sonreían con sensualidad. Que hiciera latir tu corazón en forma errática te preocupó, se suponía que te gustaban sexys y maduros. “Creo que Nina y Lizzy han empezado a corromperte”. 

Hola bella durmiente pensé que iba a tener la oportunidad de despertarte con un beso de amor. El muchachito de unos 12 años sonrió divertido. 

No por favor , seguro que caería la policía para arrestarme por asalta cunas. 

No si es nuestro secreto. - te robó un beso y salió corriendo. 

Eso bastó para despertarte alarmada preguntándote como consiguió entrar y colarse hasta tu cuarto si la casa estaba con llave. Visto de cerca no era tan niño como pensaste, era   
un adolescente de unos 12 o 13 años por los que sus actividades de acecho y espionaje adquirieron otro color al no ser inocentes travesuras infantiles. Las enormes proporciones de la finca te jugaron una mala pasada. 

Te levantaste en pijama y saliste al pasillo. Fue cuando te diste cuenta que era un sueño porque todo lucía como antes de la reforma. La casa estaba repleta de personal de servicio que la saludaba con una reverencia. 

Srta. N/A el conde Phantomhive y su familia los está esperando en el solárium. - un mayordomo de rasgos japoneses se acercó a ti. 

Entonces tengo que volver y ponerme presentable. 

No es necesario, así esta expendida como se espera de la nueva propietaria de la finca Phantomhive. 

Te miraste en el espejo al lado de la puerta que no recordabas que estaba allí, estabas vistiendo un vestido victoriano. Lo seguiste al solárium. a paso ligero donde encontraste al padre seductor, su bella esposa y al diablillo tomando te con pastel sintiéndose los verdaderos dueños de la casa y tu la intrusa.

Es un placer conocerla Srta N/A, debo felicitarla por su buen gusto para la decoración. Le confieso que tenía mis dudas sobre modernizarla sin perder el carácter. - el conde sonrió amable. 

La verdad es que la simpleza de las lineas de los muebles y su comodidad van bien con el espíritu de la casa. - la condesa agregó. 

Cuando volviste a mirar la casa estaba tal cual la habías decorado. - muchas gracias supongo que les sorprendió que la casa será usada para fiestas y exposiciones de arte. Es una casona hermosa. 

Es bueno el cambio de propósito al ser testigo de más tragedias que alegrías. Ahora la energía es liviana, se siente como un hogar. - rió en forma linda como su esposa y no dudabas que eran el uno para el otro. 

Solo veo a uno de sus hijos, espero que el otro se encuentre bien de salud . - ¿tenían otro hijo? ¿por qué lo dijiste tan segura?

De repente la atmósfera cambió oscureciéndose como si fuera de noche. La decoración navideña que antes no estaba lucía destruida y manchada de sangre. Cuerpos regados del personal de servicio habían sido desangrados hasta morir. Te agarraste fuerte de tu asiento de tres cuerpos hasta que la voz del diablillo se dirigió a ti con un sonido estrangulado. Dirigiste la vista hacia donde estaban el conde y su esposa para encontrarlos abrazados y recostados en el sofá del frente en un abrazo mortal . 

Viste al adolescente con el pecho cubierto de sangre con una daga clavada en el corazón y la boca botando sangre espesa y negra. 

No debiste mencionarlo…. Ahora sabe que existes y no te dejará ir. - señaló a tu lado. 

El muchacho un poco mayor que su hermano con un parche negro en el ojo te miraba fijo con su ojo azul hambriento y expresión de mármol. Era como un tigre sentado a tu lado destazandote con la mirada. 

Hola N/ A es un placer conocerte, como el actual conde te felicito, hiciste un gran trabajo se siente tan ligera…. Solar. Tu energía está por toda la casa pulsando potente. Tu alma es tan brillante, tan grande que me encanta. - deslizó con sensualidad su lengua por sus labios cuando el parche fue retirado por su mano enguantada con anillos. 

Ambos ojos pasaron de colores desiguales a un rojo sangriento luminiscente en un instante con una pupila ya no era humana, pensaste que era hermoso y aterrador en partes iguales hasta que tu instinto de supervivencia tomó el control cuando te sujetó por los hombros y se abalanzó sobre tu rostro desgarrandolo con esa boca llena de colmillos con el dolor más insoportable que habías sentido jamás.

Despertaste con un grito sintiendo la humedad gotear por tu pecho. Pasaste tu lengua por los labios sintiendo el sabor metálico de tu propia sangre. Te levantaste para mirar al espejo y comprobar que tenías una hilera de pequeños agujeros como si fueran agujas por lo que tu labio inferior no dejaba de sangrar. Corriste al botiquín del baño para aplicarte una compresa de agua oxigenada. 

Con fuerza de voluntad te pusiste de pie pese a sentirte enferma por el olor persistente en tus fosas nasales, hoy era la inauguración y nada podía fallar. Pusiste música alegre que te inspirara para trabajar saltándote el desayuno. 

Al medio día la pareja de oro Soma y Agni llegaron para tomar el mando de la cocina. Pronto el aroma de algo delicioso te abrió el apetito y tu estómago rugió pidiendo misericordia tan fuerte que Soma se asomó al comedor frunciendo el ceño. 

Toma come algo o colapsarás aquí mismo. No entiendo el afán de las mujeres por estar delgada. - Soma te miró enojado por saltarte la primera comida. 

Tu con ese cuerpo maravilloso nunca llegarás a comprender la desventura femenina que por comer media galleta acumulas grasa en la cintura sin importar cuantos abdominales hagamos. 

Come todo y luego continúas, vamos en excelente tiempo así que no te presiones O. K. 

Estuviste nerviosa durante todo el evento y tu asistente Mina te lo hizo notar. No te permitías fallar por la importancia y la cobertura de la prensa del evento. Luego llegó la hora del elegante cóctel y te aseguraste que todos recordaran el nombre de tu salón de eventos con merchandising alusivo. 

El desfile fue increíble y Lizzy fue la encargada de abrir el evento con toda la ansiedad. En la primera fila estaba su familia pero pronto sus ojos se desviaron hacia la última fila donde estaba sentado el niño encantador del otro día y su hermano mayor tan parecido que si no hubiera sido por la diferencia de edad, pudieron ser gemelos. 

“Allá esta mi pedazo de cielo, te juro que te amaré incluso después de que te cambie la voz”. - animada se encendió en la pasarela como si desfilara solo para él. 

Lizzy cerró el desfile con un increíble vestido de cóctel color turquesa y caminó directo al salón de baile contiguo. Al pasar por su lado le sonrió y guiñó el ojo. 

Los invitados invadieron el salón y le diste indicaciones al DJ que pusiera la música. Pese que todo iba bien el miedo no se iba sin saber porque. Nina te hizo señas para que te acercaras, acudiste sin demoras cuando una mano larga palmeó tu trasero. Te giraste para ver y tu corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer a tu "vecinito" te dedicó una mirada sucia y una sonrisa petulante. Desconcertada retomaste tu camino cuando llegaste la oleada de miedo se hizo más intensa. Al lado de Nina sosteniendo una flauta de champaña estaba el hermano mayor de tu vecinito acosador. 

N/A te presento al actual Conde Phantomhive. La Sastrería Hopkins lo vistió por generaciones hasta mis abuelos ¿puedes creerlo? Con suerte podremos retomar la tradición. - Nina estaba excitada ante la posibilidad de vestir a las nuevas generaciones. 

Encantada de conocerlo Sr. Conde. - saludaste con una sonrisa y te viste obligada a tomar su mano tendida que estaba fría al tacto. Te la sujetó más tiempo del adecuado por el protocolo. 

El placer es todo mio N/A ¿segura que se siente bien? La noto demasiado caliente. - el conde preguntó preocupado. 

Si estoy perfecta. 

Debes estar sobre calentada mujer toma y bebe esto que te lo mereces. - Nina tomó una flauta y la empujó hacia ti con insistencia pese a tu protesta por estar trabajando. 

Así que usted es la nueva propietaria, la felicito quedó estupenda. Cuando mi padre tuvo que venderla fue un duro golpe, crecí en esa casa a la que conozco como la palma de mi mano. Es una pena que mi hermanito no la disfrutó como yo. - señaló a la parejita que el muchachito atrevido bailaba valientemente pese a medir una cabeza menos que Lizzy. 

Si le interesa tengo guardadas algunas cosas que son reliquias de su familia por si quieren recuperar parte de su historia. - ofreciste porque en parte querías deshacerte de esas cosas tan personales. 

Entonces vendré un día de estos, me contaron que vive aquí así que somos vecinos. Ya ve uno no puede alejarse del terruño. - te dedicó una sonrisa encantadora que ayudó a aflojar tus nervios. 

Ibas a responder cuando Mina te avisó que faltaba jabón y papel en el baño de mujeres. Te disculpaste y te fuiste a solucionar el contratiempo. Abasteciste el de caballeros y luego el de mujeres. En el espejo notaste que estabas muy roja y aprovechaste para refrescarte. 

Caminaste hacia el armario contiguo a donde se encontraba el secador de manos para guardar y salir porque no te sentías demasiado bien. 

Sabia que era una mentira eso de que estabas bien… déjame revisar si tienes fiebre . Te dio la vuelta y te asustaste porque estabas sola en un baño con un hombre extraño, muy guapo pero al que no conocías nada. 

Tranquila no va a pasar nada que no desees… no pareces tener fiebre. - posó sus labios en tu frente. 

No aquí parece que no tienes fiebre, quizás sea entre las piernas. - capturó tu boca en un beso demandante y te obligó a subir al lavabo al tiempo que se desabrochaba la bragueta y corría tu ropa interior luego de subir tu falda. 

Estabas excitada y aterrada al mismo tiempo porque no pocas veces habías fantaseado con encontrarte en esta situación con un atractivo desconocido. Los pasos aproximándose dispararon tu temor a ser descubierta en esta situación tan comprometida y poco profesional. El Conde en cambio pareció que el peligro de ser descubierto lo encendió, impulsándolo a ser más fogoso. 

Oh no está limpiándolo ¿qué hacemos? 

El baño de hombres está desocupado vamos. 

El Conde dio una última embestida cuando los pasos se alejaron. Sentiste el liquido tibio derramándose en tu interior con abundancia. El hecho de no haber pensado en usar protección te hizo sentir estúpida, era el ABC del sexo ocasional. 

El Conde se limpió con las toallas de papel sin mirarte, se lavo las manos con tranquilidad y se quitó el labial. Comenzaste a acomodar tu ropa cuando te habló. 

N/A gracias por la noche maravillosa. - desapareció con una sonrisa cruel. 

Saliste del baño confundida, lo habías disfrutado pero no dejaste de sentirte sucia y usada. “supongo que es porque esto se hace fingiendo que es un desconocido pero en realidad lo haces con tu pareja”. 

Cuando saliste a cumplir con tu trabajo ni él ni su hermano estaban en ninguna parte. Cuando todos se retiraban Frances vino a su encuentro a preguntar si habías visto a Lizzy. Miraste a Nina pero negó con la cabeza. Recordaste haberlo visto bailando con tu vecinito. 

Debe haberse recostado en alguna de las habitaciones del segundo piso, voy a revisar arriba. - sabias que no era precisamente tímida con los muchachos. 

Buscaste habitación por habitación hasta que abriste la puerta de la alcoba principal donde la sorprendiste desnuda junto al hermanito del Conde que te saludó con su trasero al aire. Te apresuraste a cerrar la puerta para salir de esta situación tan incómoda. 

Lizzy tu madre te está buscando, apúrense a bajar. - te fuiste los más rápido posible cuando te topaste de frente con el conde acompañado de Frances y Nina. 

El Conde Phantomhive nos dijo que tampoco encuentra a su hermano menor. - Frances te encaró intimidante como siempre. 

Ellos están bien ….. en la sala de juegos en las instancias finales de un partido de billar…. Mejor esperemos abajo. - te mordiste la lengua por la referencia de palos y hoyos que de algún modo el Conde captó por su sonrisa pícara. 

Entonces mi hermano debe estar por hacer "hoyo en uno", mejor bajemos ya terminan. - te guiñó el ojo en complicidad. 

15 minutos después bajaron los "niños". Fue incómodo porque el Conde había elegido sentarse a tu lado con demasiada naturalidad pese al incidente del baño. Cuando se despidieron lo hizo con un beso en la mejilla demasiado largo descolocándote a ti como al resto de los presentes. No era propio de él que mantenía una distancia mínima de 70 centímetros con las personas sin importar cuanto tiempo se conocían y eso se vio durante toda la fiesta. Los demás se retiraron para quedar con Soma y Agni y terminar de ordenar todo. El Conde te miró una última vez y sentiste escalofríos porque lo hizo de una forma extraña que sentiste amenazante.

Vaya amiga en solo una tarde te echaste a un Conde. - Soma alzó las cejas sin sospechar que su afirmación era más literal de lo que imaginaba. 

Espero que no se haya notado tanto o en 3 meses estaré arruinada porque se correrá la bola que coqueteo con mis clientes o sus invitados. - te tapaste el rostro con un cojín de pura vergüenza. 

Tranquila que por vos no lo saco, pero al Conde si que se le notó, has atrapado a todo un papasito, cuando seas condesa no te olvides de nosotros. - Agni pellizcó tu mejilla. 

Solo debe querer un touch and go, ese debe estar bien colocado con una heredera. 

Si lo está dejará de estarlo, esa última mirada de macho posesivo ha conquistado mi corazón. - Soma desordenó tu cabello como lo haría tu hermano mayor antes de irse a probar suerte a USA. Agni te saludó con las cosas de ambos y se fue detrás de su marido. 

Con el pasar de los días todo se fue acomodando y te habituaste al ritmo frenético olvidándote de tus temores injustificados y los malos sueños, los atribuiste al nerviosismo de la inauguración. El mes pasó lleno de eventos de miércoles a domingo y estimaron que al año podrían recuperar la inversión. En todo ese tiempo no viste al Conde pero si a su hermano menor que se aparecían de improviso con Lizzy. Al parecer los padres del niño eran estrictos y no iban a permitir que su hijo de 13 años saliera a citas con una chica de 16 años. Les pediste que se cuidaran de un embarazo no deseado, no podían hacer nada peor que lo del primer día. 

Era un martes en el que estabas de cabeza limpiando las chimeneas con la música a todo volumen. Ahora estabas en la alcoba principal a la que habías dejado intacta con los muebles y cortinas. Te sobresaltaste cuando sentiste una mano en la curva de tu espalda, golpeando la cabeza con el marco de la chimenea. 

Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte, te llame varias veces y no reaccionabas. No deberías tener la música tan alta cuando tienes la puerta abierta podría entrar un ladrón. - el Conde te sonreía de una forma suave para tranquilizarte. 

Imposible cerré todas las puertas con llave. - terminaste de recoger todo y corriste a la entrada para toparte con las cosas de Lizzy en el sofá del hall de entrada. 

Lo siento, ese debe haber sido mi hermano que entró por alguna de las entradas secretas de la casa. - recogió un arete de lapislázuli del sofá idéntico a los suyos. 

Ese conocimiento no te gustó y menos que terceros tuvieran ese conocimiento…. - ¿cuantas son?

Son 3, luego te las digo para que decidas si las clausuras. A parte de mí solo las conocen mi padre y mi hermano así que no corres ningún peligro, somos perfectos caballeros. Vine porque me dijiste que querías devolvernos algunas cosas. - te miró no muy contento al ver tu expresión incómoda. 

Están por aquí. - tomaste un giro hacia las habitaciones de servicio. 

Encendiste las luces por la escasa iluminación producto de ventanas pequeñas y un cielo cubierto que amenazaba con lluvia. Te extrañó que las luces led parpadearan como si fueran una bombilla común. 

No habías visto esas cosas en más de 5 meses así que no recordabas bien que había, solo un Goya que valía millones y que si no se apresuraban a sacarlo terminarías subastandolo. 

El Conde se acercó a un mueble antiguo y buscó la llave oculta en un panel, para abrir el cajón y encontrar las joyas de su madre la condesa Phantomhive. Luego subió los lienzos de su Goya y descubrió que todavía tenía a su Remembrad. Se quedó viendo el retrato de su familia y el suyo. 

N/A no te ofendas si te pregunto...¿por qué no las vendiste en lugar de devolverlas a mi familia? - intentó adivinar si no sabías lo que valían o eras tonta. 

Se que podría haberles sacado mucho si es lo que te preguntas. No se como explicarlo pero estas cosas están muy unidas a tu familia y no se sentía correcto. No quería que luego venga el Conde del retrato y me tire de las patas de noche. - reíste dando a entender que era broma. 

¿Acaso crees en fantasmas? - sonrió en forma predadora. 

La verdad es que no, jamás vi ni sentí nada remotamente paranormal en mi vida. Supongo que no heredé el "don" de mi familia. Lo único que se me da es echar las cartas. - te encogiste de hombros. 

Oh que interesante ¿cuál es tu porcentaje de acierto? - el conde no disimuló la burla en su tono. 

El suficiente como para que la gente me tema luego de una sola lectura, por eso lo hago solo para mí. Dicen que no se puede, pero a mi se me da. 

Me gusta eso, quizás algún día de estos te pido una lectura. - te , miró en esa forma extraña que te hizo estremecer. 

No te va a gustar, no voy a omitir detalles ni endulzarte nada. Incluso puede que te diga cosas que querías mantener en secreto. - le sostuviste la mirada para intimidarlo. 

Nunca he visto a alguien que tenga realmente el don. Incluso puede que me tenga que casar contigo para que mantengas el secreto. - te sonrió en forma lindo que hizo   
derretir tu corazón de amor porque ese hombre te encantaba. 

Eso no lo diga ni en broma, las mujeres son peligrosas cuando se une el objetivo económico y el amoroso, si lo anda diciendo tan livianamente no está libre de que le toque una loca como la de atracción fatal. - Te reíste de solo imaginar al Conde tan fuera de carácter siendo un miedoso. 

Tu advertencia llega tarde, como olvidar a mi última novia que tenía la intención de llevarme a la bancarrota…. Igual no es fácil lograr algún compromiso de mi. - se giró y caminó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón con tanta elegancia como pocas veces viste. 

Subieron a la sala y todavía no había señales de los tórtolos que continuaban encerrados vaya a saber dónde. 

Sr. Conde debería hablar seriamente con su padre y su hermano por cualquier inconveniente. - hiciste el gesto de embarazo. 

Si eso llegara a pasar no sería inconveniente, la chica es hija de un marqués, pero me aseguraron que usan condones. 

Menos mal se los dije cuando los encontré pero los jóvenes nunca escuchan. 

Hablando de acostarse, ¿Por qué no duermes en la alcoba principal?

Porque no me gusta, me gusta más la que esta en medio del pasillo. - te incomodó en la forma en que formuló la pregunta. 

Esa es la habitación donde dormía de niño ¿puedo verla? Prometo portarme bien. - intentó vencer tus reservas con una sonrisa. 

Dubitativa lo condujiste sabiendo que era una pésima idea por la tensión sexual entre los dos, pese a que no querías que tenga una idea equivocada de ti ( una amante esporádica a la cual recurrir cuando no tenga a nadie más) algo te hacía doblegarte ante sus avances. 

Es muy femenina ahora si abriera la puerta sin prestar atención no la habría reconocido. - cerro la puerta echándole seguro por dentro. 

Lo prometiste. - reprochaste alarmada porque fue error tuyo haber pasado antes que él. 

Lo siento, los humanos somos mentirosos y los hombres en especial cuando una mujer nos gusta…. Hacemos cualquier cosa para conseguirla. Sin embargo tu también eres una mentirosa porque me quieres tanto como yo. - se aproximó sonriendo muy seguro. 

Te arrinconó hasta que caíste sobre la cama, de su bolsillo sacó un condón y lo sujetó con sensualidad entre sus labios para tener las manos libres para quitarte los jeans. Tu mente quería oponerse de que estaba mal y que no lo conocías para tener este tipo de relación, pero tu cuerpo lo deseaba, colaboró para que te quitaras la remera. 

El Conde hizo lo propio con su camisa revelando un torso firme pero no trabajado en exceso sino más bien atlético, tu te apresuraste a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior poseída por una lujuria inexplicable. Te intimidó un poco su tamaño, no estaba circuncidado pero no era un desconocido así que comenzaste a estimularlo con tu boca para facilitar la colocación correcta del condón. Escucharlo gemir disparó tu propia excitación sin embargo antes de que pudieras bajar tu mano para complacerte te jaló del cabello y te recostó para abrirte la piernas sujetándolas en el aire y sostenerte por las caderas para facilitar una penetración profunda que golpeó tus puntos sensibles haciéndote gemir fuerte ante el inminente orgasmo. Te dejó vacía de repente para verlo quitarse el condón descartarlo y colocarse otro con lubricante. 

Todavía no hemos terminado, esto te va a encantar cerdita. - elevó aún más tus caderas y te penetró analmente con cuidado. 

No sabías si era porque estabas muy excitada o el conde tenía un talento particular para practicar un anal placentero solo sabías que no podías dejar de gemir y esperabas que nadie te oyera. 

Se recostó agotado a tu lado y te besó dispuesto a dormirse un rato. Para cuando despertaste estabas sola, era de noche, tenías frio y te acordaste que la puerta probablemente todavía permanecía abierta. Todo estaba herméticamente cerrado. Decidiste que necesitabas cenar para recuperar las fuerzas. 

Me parece bien, la futura esposa de mi hijo debe alimentarse apropiadamente para gestar a la próxima generación. - un hombre con un lunar cerca del ojo y vestido de época sostenía una copa de brandy apoyado sobre la barra. 

¿Quién es usted y cómo entró? - te giraste sorprendida porque no lo habías visto cuando entraste en la cocina. 

Soy su suegro y recuerdo habernos reunido a poco de que compara la casa…. Si soy el padre del Conde Ciel Phantomhive con el que usted estuvo fornicando toda la tarde. Vine a hacerle una advertencia tómela o déjela: si valora su vida váyase de inmediato, mi hijo tiene ciertos problemillas en distinguir donde terminan sus derechos y comienzan los de los demás. A esta altura debe pensar que usted como la finca le pertenecen. Ese niño siempre fue tan codicioso…..

¿Y usted que quiere? - miraste la funda de un arma asomándose en su saco desprendido. 

Solo ver el tipo de mujer que es. Es una pena que sea una buena chica, con el sí un poco fácil pero buena mujer como para que juegue con usted. 

Su hijo no busca nada serio solo es sexo, pronto se cansará y …. 

La que no entiende es usted. Él acabará contigo niña, la consumirá hasta los huesos y dudo que así esté satisfecho…. No el la convertirá en lo mismo que nosotros. - te tomó fuerte del brazo y viste en su pecho una mancha de sangre extenderse en su camisa blanca mientras botaba espuma sanguinolenta por la boca. A su lado aparecieron una mujer con idénticas heridas y un niño con un puñal clavado en el corazón que tenían sus cuencas oculares vacías. 

Gritaste esperando despertar de la pesadilla pero no sucedía, todo lo contrario el dolor y el vapor de tu respiración te dijo que no era ningún sueño. Cuando te soltó corriste a tu habitación y empacaste todo lo que pudiste para largarte de esa finca. Te lanzaste a conducir por la carretera en medio de la noche hasta llegar a tu antiguo departamento que todavia no habías conseguido alquilar. 

En la mañana verías como te organizabas para el trabajo solo investigaste en Internet sobre la mansión Phantomhive porque definitivamente algo raro pasaba….

Despertaste nuevamente en la mansión pero era como si fueras un espectador invisible pues nadie parecía verte ni oírte. Flotabas cerca del techo mientras veías a un par de niños gemelos dormitar sin ser conscientes que del otro lado de la pared se estaba desarrollando una verdadera masacre. Los numerosos sirvientes yacían desangrados hasta morir por toda la finca convirtiéndola en un cementerio. El que se había llevado la peor parte fue un anciano de origen asiático que te resultaba familiar por alguna razón. Había muerto defendiendo la habitación de los niños. 

Hombres vestidos con capas negras capturaron a los niños y los arrastraron al salón de baile de su propia casa convertido en un aquelarre improvisado. Sus padres yacían moribundos y impotentes para ser testigos de el horror que sufrirían sus hijos. 

Los niños gritaron llamándolos mientras esos hombres y mujeres a los que habías visto en los libros de historia como la Reina Victoria y su gabinete desgarraban la ropa y ultrajaban a esos niños inocentes contaminando su belleza inocente con sus sucias manos de viejos decrépitos en una aberración llamada misa negra. Sacrificaron a uno de ellos y el círculo de invocación dibujado con la sangre de sus padres brilló intensamente con la convocatoria del demonio. Una masa informe de sangre y putrefacción que cambiaba a voluntad. 

¡NO! - despertaste sobresaltada gritando. Te incorporaste en la fría isla de cuarzo gris y con las hojas de lechugas cayendo de tu cuerpo revelando tu desnudez. 

A 2 metros de ti lo viste, usaba solo un delantal frente a la estufa sellando un filete. Sobre la barra había otro emplatado y acompañado de una ensalada mixta. 

Me imagino que fue un mal sueño, luego de que comas la entrada te sentirás mejor. El plato principal eres tu. - se giró sonriendo con sus ojos azules fríos como si fuera un psicópata de película. 

Bajaste de un brinco la isla y corriste hacia la escalera dispuesta a huir desnuda bajo el frío invernal. No llegaste muy lejos porque te atrapó subiendo el cuarto escalón con un cuchillo en la garganta. 

No tan rápido N/A, las mujeres como las langostas saben mejor cuando se las cocina vivas. - mordió tu mejilla fuerte hasta dejar una marca sangrante. 

El dolor fue el mejor indicador que era real y no otra pesadilla producto de tus nervios quebrados. Te estaba costando distinguir lo que era un sueño y lo que era real con tantas veces que pensabas haber despertado. 

Vamos "cariño" la comida se enfría. - te sentó en la barra y te ordenó que comieras. 

¿Qué tal está? - entrelazó sus manos y poso sobre ellas su barbilla con una sonrisa infantil. 

Está muy rico, tan bueno como lo que cocina Agni. - esperaste que no te delatara el temblor en la voz. 

De un movimiento rápido te agarró el rostro y te miró con esos ojos sin emociones como si quisiera examinarte el alma. Soltaste los cubiertos por la sorpresa. 

Ju, eres tan trasparente…. Eres de las personas que dicen mentiras blancas para no herir a otros. No vuelvas a hacerlo por favor, quiero que seas igual de sincera como cuando tenemos sexo. - te soltó y probó un bocado de su carne vuelta y vuelta con el centro rojo. 

Al morderla el líquido se deslizó de sus comisuras por su mentón como si lo hubiera hecho en forma deliberada. 

Ups creo que se me pasó de jugoso ¿podrías limpiarlo por mí?

Agarraste rápido la servilleta porque la gota ya iba por su cuello. Negó con un gesto de la mano y señalo tu boca. Tus mejillas se colorearon porque aunque fuera un maldito que solo jugaba contigo no podías escapar de su raro magnetismo. Diste vuelta la isla y con tu lengua hiciste el camino inverso desde su pezón hasta la comisura izquierda. Veloz capturó tu boca en un beso profundo que te fue imposible no corresponder. Ese hombre te aterraba y te encantaba por partes iguales sin poder explicarte porque eras tan colaborativa. 

Bueno basta de besitos, ve a comer que se enfría. - ordenó en forma autoritaria y le obedeciste. 

Cuando terminaron recogiste la vajilla para lavarla. Luego de un rato te tomó de la cintura y lamió la sangre de tu mejilla como si fuera un perro, volviendo a sangrar. Terminaste de secar los trastos cuando comenzó a gemir en forma erótica en tu oído haciendo difícil que puedas pensar con claridad. 

Vamos cerdita, ruega por mí, di que me quieres…- susurró contra tu sien sabiendo como encenderte porque al parecer te conocía mejor que tu misma guiándote con dulces palabras que eran veneno. 

Por favor conde, se lo suplico.- parecía que tu boca había cobrado vida propia por la forma lastimera en la que le rogaste. Tenías la sensación de haberte convertido en una marioneta de la que jalaban sus hilos.

Si me lo pides con esa vocesita tan dulce ¿Cómo podría negarme? - te inclinó sobre la encimera y se corrió el delantal mientras le abriste las piernas necesitada. 

Alternó entre duro y suave como a ti te gustaba y te preguntaste cuando fue que el Conde te había convertido en una masoquista. 

Vamos N/A dime que es lo que deseas, hagamos un contrato, me dices lo que más anhelas y te doy el mundo. - fue más profundo mientras recorría tu espalda con besos suaves. 

Tu juicio estaba nublado por el placer intenso, no entendías nada. - Yo…. No puedo pensar. 

Si que puedes, esfuérzate que esta oferta no durará por siempre. - con un último empuje se descargó en ti. 

Lo normal, formar una familia. - dijiste sin aliento mientras te rendiste al suelo. 

¿Una familia nada más? Que deseo tan aburrido…. Pensé que eras una mujer moderna y ambiciosas que tendría un deseo más interesante. - con desprecio te miró. 

Porque soy una mujer moderna y ambiciosa deseo lo que no depende de mí. El resto puedo conseguirlo yo misma con trabajo. - te giraste molesta por la crítica. 

Entonces eres el tipo de mujer lamentable que teniendo al alcance a dos hombres guapos eres incapaz de que alguno se fije en ti. - su sonrisa cruel era acompañada de palabras ponzoñosas.

Agni y Soma son un matrimonio genio, cualquiera que los vea se da cuenta al instante. En mi linea de trabajo la mayoría son así y saltar sobre los clientes es poco ético. - fue tu turno de burlarte

¿En serio? Antes tentar a un hombre para que caiga en la sodomía era todo un logro y ahora resulta que es fashion. Es triste ver esta decadencia moral desenfrenada. - suspiró molesto porque si no había emociones culposas a las que explotar…

No creí que eras del tipo conservador, no con tus costumbres y la forma en como te manejas con las mujeres. 

Si que lo soy, respeto las instituciones tradicionales y para mí el matrimonio es entre el hombre y una mujer porque solo esa combinación permite la procreación de manera natural. En cuanto a la forma en la que me manejo eso depende de la mujer…. En tu caso es tu culpa que te trate de esta forma, si eres una cerdita masoquista, es tu fantasía cariño. 

No es cierto, nunca he fantaseado con un loco que me asuste. Quiero enamorarme de un tipo normal, alguien que me respete como un igual. - te defendiste porque esa era una infamia, nunca toleraste ser tratada de esta forma en el pasado. 

Y sin embargo te calienta un tipo que te trata como yo…. Supongo que después de todo podemos hacer divertido algo tan mundano si a los tópicos le añadimos una vuelta de tuerca. Felicitaciones N/ A tendrás un infierno de esposo. 

El Conde se puso de cuclillas junto a ti acariciando con dulzura tu mejilla herida y no podías apartar tu mirada de esos ojos azules que se tiñeron de rojo con pupilas inhumanas. Su sonrisa se llenó de puntas afiladas demasiado ancha para ser normal o posible. Tu cuerpo se movió para preservarse de la amenaza pero no tuviste oportunidad cuando te aprisionó contra la encimera golpeando tu nuca con las puertas dejándote atontada. Pronto no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tu dolor bajo ese toque de hierro que te hacía hervir la sangre. Pensaste que morirías cuando una descarga convulsionó tu columna, pero el Conde te abrazó con demasiada intensidad para evitar que te mataras a ti misma. 

Te soltó cuando el dolor disminuyó a algo tolerable apoyándote con suavidad contra el mueble. En su ojo derecho pudiste ver una estrella invertida en color púrpura. Gateaste hasta el horno y miraste sobre su superficie espejada que tenías el mismo tatuaje en tu mejilla. Era imposible de ocultar, aunque quisiste hablar la voz no te salía. 

Es la marca de nuestro contrato de "matrimonio" ; al parecer en enlace es más fuerte de lo que esperé para mi sorpresa…. No importa vayamos a negociar las cláusulas y no podemos hacerlo aquí, vayamos a un sitio mejor. - te alzó como si nada y subió las escaleras a la sala donde te sentó en el sillón mientras él se sentó en la butaca con respaldo del frente con la misma dignidad de un rey, sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo. 

Tu te hiciste una bola pequeña e indefensa como la contraparte perfecta de la criatura arrogante con la que compartías espacio, incómoda porque no eras una nudista profesional como parecía serlo el Conde. El frío invernal se hacía sentir pese a la chimenea encendida y hubieras reído ante lo increíble de la situación si esta no fuera de vida o muerte. 

¿Qué es exactamente eso del contrato? - te tocaste la mejilla caliente que todavía dolía. 

¿Sabes algo de ocultismo o magia negra? Bueno supongo si no has heredado el dichoso don de tu familia no se molestaron en compartir nada contigo. Mal hecho, si te hubieran enseñado lo mínimo no habrías sido una presa tan fácil….. es un contrato por el cual yo concedo tu deseo a cambio del pago apropiado: tu alma. 

Como Fausto de Goethe, me obligaste a firmar un pacto diabólico engañándome. - te levantaste alarmada al tomar la dimensión del problema en el que estabas metida. 

Tranquila que no te obligué a nada, esa fue tu libre decisión, pudiste haberte llamado a silencio. Que hayas vendido algo tan valioso como tu alma por un deseo trivial es nada más que tu culpa. Desearía decirte que estés más atenta para la próxima pero para ti es algo imposible. 

¡Es mentira! Todo…. Estaba en mi apartamento y tu me secuestraste, me aterrorizaste actuando como un asesino serial para luego joderme en forma literal y metafórica. Una vez vulnerable me hiciste una pregunta casual a sabiendas que no podía pensar con claridad y sobre todo ocultaste tu verdadera naturaleza. Ese contrato no puede ser válido, la voluntad está viciada igual que cuando le pones drogas a una chica en la bebida para tener sexo y por lo tanto es violación. 

El maldito comenzó a reir como si hubieras contado una broma divertida aumentando tu ira al burlarse de tu impotencia. Sus ojos rojos resplandecieron haciendo visible la marca antes invisible. 

Debajo de ese aspecto tan corriente si que tienes un temperamento fuerte y algo en la cabeza más que aire. Pasaremos muy buenos momentos juntos siendo marido y mujer. Si fuera entre dos humanos lo que dices es cierto, pero como es un matrimonio es inevitable que uno de los dos no tenga juicio suficiente al momento de dar el sí. Lo lamento pero tu objeción ha sido denegada. - se burló descaradamente de ti asumiendo el papel de juez y parte.

Si el contrato es diferente por ser un demonio ¿entonces que es para un demonio un matrimonio? - recordaste que estabas negociando por tu vida con una criatura maliciosa, debías asumir una postura profesional para entre la situación desfavorable poder obtener el mejor acuerdo o incluso lograr algo que invalide el mismo. Tu habías enfrentado antes al peor de los casos: una novia neurótica, inconformista y tacaña con el presupuesto acotado…. No podía ser mejor que un demonio. 

Eres un encanto, me enterneces….. porque yo diga algo no implica que me sienta moralmente comprometido a cumplir con tus expectativas. Yo no funciono así, aunque no deja de ser lindo de tu parte tu intento de leerme como lo haces con tus clientes. Bueno supongo que lo mismo que entiende cualquier hombre. 

Demasiado vago Conde Phantomhive, para algunos es aceptable apalear a su esposa hasta la muerte luego de haberla violado el y 20 amigos más porque no son más que un bien de uso descartable. Otros respetan a sus mujeres como iguales tomando las decisiones dialogando en conjunto. - lo miraste sospechosa de que pretendía dejarlo tan laxo para tener libertad de hacer lo que le viniera en gana o para acusarte de incumplimiento cuando se canse de esperar. 

Esto no se trata de lo que yo deseo sino de que tipo de marido quieres que sea, yo me adapto como el agua. Por esta marca me comprometo a ser tu marido ideal. - con el dedo indice y mayor los separó en V para revelar la marca pulsando en su ojo. 

Quiero un marido que me respete como a una persona, respete mi espacio, mi trabajo y mis opiniones. Que tenga un trabajo estable para ganar su sustento, que no tenga vicios y que se comporte como un hombre razonable que sepa expresar sus opiniones sin agredir o atacar. Si llegáramos a tener hijos que sea un buen padre que ame y proteja a sus hijos. Si te acuestas con otras mujeres que uses condón y seas discreto para que no me entere. - esperaste haber cubierto todas las áreas importantes. 

Son más difíciles que los términos que puso Victoria. Me extraña que siendo que el matrimonio exige fidelidad no me hayas exigido que no te traicione…. ¿entonces pudo tomar otro contrato que haya propuesto lo mismo que tu. - miró hacia el costado sin molestarse en ocultar que ante sus ojos eras aburrida y tonta. 

No existe el hombre que se le niegue a una mujer cuando se le regala, se que eso es algo imposible de cumplir sobre todo para ti que deben acosarte. Si quieres tomar una segundo esposa no me opongo, además dudo que te haga algo la corte de familia por cometer bigamia. - no te gustaba porque sentirías celos pero si estaba entretenido con otro contrato demandante tenías más chances de que se equivocara o que no te atormentara por aburrimiento. 

Bueno si eso es todo ahora viene la conclusión apropiada con la noche de bodas. - te tendió la mano galante cuando se puso frente tuyo esperando que la tomaras.

¿No podemos tomar lo de hace un rato y hacer de cuenta…?

No, te recuerdo que como esposa también tienes que cumplir con mis expectativas. Que no tengamos nuestra primera noche como marido y mujer sienta mal precedente, el débito conyugal es una de tus obligaciones. - te miró fijo a los ojos y a pesar de ser blanco como el papel, tenias la impresión de las sombras avanzaban oscureciendo sus rasgos. 

¿Prometes no ser cruel o violento para desquitarte? - tomaste su mano dubitativa, coaccionada de no dar lugar a una rescisión anticipada del contrato.

Prometo no hacer nada violento, prometí ser tu esposo ideal, un infierno de esposo. - sujetó tu brazo del codo y te llevó a las prisas a donde estaba la alcoba principal. 

Con un chasqueo de dedos destendió la cama sobresantandote cuando las sábanas escaparon de tus manos. Podías escuchar su risita insidiosa a tu espalda que no auguraba nada bueno. Te acostaste boca arriba en la cama mientras el Conde gateo sobre la cama hasta colocarse encima tuyo donde pudiste apreciar un cúmulo de zarcillos de la misma consistencia de la brea. Las sabanas blancas se manchaban de negro como si fueran tragadas por una niebla espesa. 

El latido de tu corazón se disparó en una carrera alocada cuando esos tentáculos de alquitrán comenzaron a aprisionar tus piernas y a separarlas reptando hasta tu interior. El resto de tu cuerpo también fue comprimido y te sentiste asfixiada cuando te sentiste caer en un abismo negro infinito. 

Era el vació absoluto, ni siquiera tu voz logró escapar de la atracción de ese agujero negro de maldad. Tu cuerpo entró en calor cuando los zarcillos comenzaron a acariciarte en forma placentera. No duró mucho cuando comenzó a introducirlo dentro de todas tus cavidades al mismo tiempo como si fuera un pulpo, incluido tus oídos y fosas nasales. 

Comenzaste a llorar sin dignidad por morir en forma patética, desvaneciendote sofocada por la falta de aire y por las sensaciones placenteras. Antes de perder la conciencia emergió de la masa negra un adolescente de unos 13 años que te sujetó por el rostro y lamió todas tus lágrimas con deleite. 

Lejos de que todo se volviera negro tu conciencia estuvo fuera de tu cuerpo observado todo, para observar que parecía llevar una falda de gala en contraste con su torso lampiño y blanco que enfatizaban sus ojos azules. Sabías que estabas muriendo porque lo habías escuchado de otros…. No había túnel ni luz esperando por ti porque eras parte de los condenados. 

En tu último estertor de muerte viste como de tu boca salía algo brillante y esférico queriendo escapar, pero ese jovencito lo impidió reteniendo la esfera en tu interior con su lengua. Acarició el centro cálido cuando la introducía completamente provocando ondas en la superficie. Esa invasión hizo que tu conciencia se expandiera en todas direcciones haciéndote enloquecer al quedar desorientada, como si te diluyeras en ese espacio negro y solo un hilo de plata te conectaba a tu cuerpo inerte en manos de ese monstruo. 

Despertaste pasadas las 11 am sintiendo dolor en cada pulgada de tu cuerpo, drenada de energías y sin fuerza para levantarte. - Prometo no hacerte nada violento… si como no. 

Y no lo fue, no es mi culpa que con solo sujetarte quedes marcada, deberías controlar más tu dieta y consumir vitamina K. Es mejor que te acostumbres, de ahora en adelante así serán nuestros encuentros de amor conyugal. A menos que me lo ordenes no volveré a tener sexo como un humano. Yo también quiero sentir gratificación. - se levantó de manera tan inhumana como si hubiese emergido del colchón.

Juraste que antes de hablar estabas completamente sola en la habitación. Te dejó paralizada cuando besó la marca de tu contrato como un esposo cariñoso y se dirigió al vestidor. Tu a duras penas te dirigiste a tu habitación a cambiarte, hoy tenías una boda con una novia extremadamente cambiante y demandante . Habías preparado todo con antelación pero no querías que nada fallara. 

Cuando pudiste bajar lo encontraste sentado esperando el desayuno y caíste en la cuenta que toda esa ropa en la alcoba principal no eran piezas históricas sino que era suya. Nunca ingresaron del exterior, esos dos estuvieron viviendo contigo todo este tiempo sin que los notaras. Eso explicaba los ruidos extraños a casa vieja que escuchabas aleatoriamente a cualquier hora del día. 

Cuando viste sobre la barra las llaves de un auto te apresuraste a hacer el desayuno con la esperanza de que tuviera muchas cosas que hacer por todo el día. 

Los huevos tal como me gustan…. Es por eso que me casé contigo "mi amor". - la burla brillaba en su ojo mientras tomaba un capuchino. 

Me alegro que te guste, al menos no tendrás que sufrir la penuria de todo recién casado de tragar algo indigesto sin quejarte. - fingiste ser densa y no picar el anzuelo. 

Encendiste el televisor para distraerte de pensamientos sombríos cuando te encontraste con una noticia que no esperaste jamás…. 

Esta mañana Scotland Yard encontró e cuerpo en uno de los patios internos del exclusivo complejo de apartamentos. Los resultado preliminares indican que puede tratarse de una muerte accidental al caer de su azotea. Se estima que la muerte dataría de dos días atrás, donde encontraron grandes cantidades de botellas de bebidas alcohólicas vacías y no descartan que se lanzara ella misma por la azotea de su atellier producto del delirium tremens. Informó para Wake up Londres Margaret Carter. 

Tus ojos se abrieron sin poder creer lo que leías en el graff. 

Oh ya la encontraron, eso fue rápido. Supongo que lo de delirium tremens viene por la cara con la cual la encontraron. Antes de morir Nina me pidió que la follara sobre esa barandilla como un demonio….. la moraleja es ten cuidado con lo que deseas cariño. - te besó dispuesto a irse porque había terminado. 

La mataste… ¿por qué?

Shhh no llores mi amor, no la maté solo llegó el momento del pago por conceder su deseo. Entre nos…. Ella no merecía tu lágrimas, fue ella quién te eligió para que fueras la siguiente presa. Oh si, tu amiga Nina te vendió. Gracias por el desayuno estaba realmente muy rico. - besó tu marca del contrato y se fue riendo satisfecho haciendo girar en su indice las llaves de su Phantom Middnigth Saffire. 

Suspiraste pesadamente, hoy sería un día de miércoles porque no solo tenías a esa novia difícil, descubriste que Nina se llevaba el premio a la peor amiga del año. No solo te arrastró a ti al infierno sino que no le tembló el pulso para sacrificar a la joven Lizzy….

¡Woow! Tu también te casaste, ahora somos familia. - te abrazó emocionada feliz de la vida como si fuera lo mejor que podría haberte pasado en la vida. 

Buenos días "cuñada" estoy seguro que nos llevaremos muy bien porque cocinas de maravilla, los huevos como a mí me gustan.- sonrió en forma pedante. Al parecer tu sueño inacabado terminaba con dos Phantomhive convertidos en demonios y no uno como supusiste. 

Tu marca es muy linda, esta es la mía. - Lizzy acarició tu mejilla y luego se bajó el escote de su blusa para que pudieras ver entre sus senos la marca del suyo. Por la turgencia del brasier quedaba bien escondida. 

Si te preguntas donde está mi marca está aquí. - el pequeño demonio se señaló su incipiente erección. - ¿No quieres verla? Somos familia y prometo no decirle nada. 

No gracias, eso es algo que solo debería ver tu mujer Lizzy. - te apresuraste para irte antes que se le ocurriera bajarse la cremallera. A lo lejos escuchabas sus risas. 

¡Entiendo él no te deja! Qué egoísta aunque no lo culpo porque de los dos soy el más encantador ¿no Lizzy? 

No podías creer que Elizabeth asintiera a cada cosa que dijera con tanto entusiasmo. Era como si le hubieran quitado todo raciocinio o voluntad. Te preguntaste que clase de deseo pidió y si era el efecto colateral de parecer drogada. Hasta hace muy poco actuabas como ella, debía ser algo general que jugaran de esa forma con sus presas. 

Tu paz no duró mucho porque donde ibas el par te seguía dando sus opiniones tomados de la mano. Cuando se aburrieron de la misma respuesta: es algo específico que pidió la novia, se fueron vaya a saber donde. Solo esperaste que no hicieran ningún sabotaje en represalia porque ninguno actuaba acorde a su edad. 

Durante todo el evento estuviste tan nerviosa como el primer día. Para tu alivio todo fue acorde al plan o mejor porque Lizzy y su pequeño amante ayudaron mucho a levantar el ánimo de la fiesta iniciando el baile. A tu marido el Conde lo viste aquí y allá charlar con los invitados pero manteniendo su distancia. Despediste a cada invitado entregándole el souvenir y ellos te manifestaron que nunca se habían divertido tanto. 

Bueno terminó la noche, bien hecho equipo. - chocaste las palmas con Soma y Agni quienes sumaron a tu cuñado y a Lizzy a las porras. El par se había ido a la cocina y se ganaron la simpatía de esos dos. 

Antes de eso ¿Cómo es eso de que te casaste sin invitarnos? - Soma te recriminó con los brazos en jarra sintiéndose defraudado. 

Yo no planeaba llegar tan lejos, inicialmente era una cita que se salió de control. - nerviosa refregaste tus manos esperando que algo se te ocurriera. 

No me digas nada…. Eso explica ese tatuaje que intentas ocultar ¿tan ebria estabas? Si tu tienes un tatuaje entonces tu…. - miró al Conde que por fin se aproximaba. 

En un lugar que no quieres saber y que jamás te mostraré, solo duele más de los que pensé. - sonrió en forma seductora. 

N/A te has pillado a todo un chico malo. - Soma te guiñó el ojo y fue por sus cosas junto a Agni que se despidió sonriendo. 

Malo…. Es poco es Malisimo a nivel de El Bromas o Shogo Makishima juntos y revueltos. - susurraste para ti sin humor. 

Eso te haría mi Harley Queen o mi Akane Tsunemori que intentando redimirme es arrastrada al infierno. - masajeó tus hombros tensos como la cuerda de una guitarra en un gesto que podría ser confundido con uno cariñoso. 

Buscaste relajarte en tu tina para recuperarte, añadiste gran cantidad de sales de lavanda y romero para ayudarte a dormir. Permaneciste hasta que el agua se enfrió sin querer salir de tu santuario donde te sentías segura. Habías pensado de mil y un formas en como deshacer tu maldición, investigaste y no habías descubierto nada que no supieras ya. 

“Eso haría de la Lizzy actual su sobrina nieta en quinto grado…. Igual no explica por qué el hermano se quedó tan chiquito, a menos que puedan cambiar de apariencia a voluntad o también podrían ser la misma entidad”. 

Sal de esa agua que ya debe estar fría, llamo la policía por lo de Nina y quieren que vayas a declarar mañana sobre como era y ese tipo de cosas. - se asomó al baño y por primera vez te habló sin burla o humillarte como si la llamada lo hubiera preocupado. 

“Ojalá haya videos de seguridad y lo vieran que fue él. Sería bueno que pasara unos cuantos días a la sombra”. - saliste y te colocaste el camisón para encontrártelo acostado en tu cama leyendo Jane Eyre de todas las cosas. 

Sin más remedio te acostaste a su lado, dejó su lectura y te dio las buenas noches con un beso en la frente mientras apagó el velador. Con esas actitudes tan humanas solo te confundían más porque sabías que podía comportarse galante y seductor con todo el mundo. Sin embargo elegía mostrarte sus peores aspectos solo a ti porque le temías. 

Despertaste al otro día como si acabaras de acostarte, las horas habían pasado en un instante. Te levantaste para preparar el desayuno. Estaba todavía dormido a tu lado y se veía muy lindo. Tanto que si te dijeran lo que era jurarías que es una mentira aunque lo hubieras visto con tus propios ojos. 

Condujiste tu auto por la carretera llevando tu laptop y un bolso con todo lo necesario para la oficina y tu cita en la estación. Fuiste primero a tu oficina para arreglar los pendientes mientras Soma y Agni te acercaron el listado de pedidos. Cuando volviste con los mandados tenías visitas inesperadas del tipo indeseable al juzgar por la cara de Soma. Lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza es que eran miembros de algún cartel de drogas que querían que organizaras alguna fiesta escandalosa. 

Sra. N/A somos el agente Wallace y el agente Peterson tiene que acompañarnos a la estación. 

¿Por qué? Iba a ir después de terminar aquí, mi marido lo hizo sonar como algo de rutina y no tan urgente. - habías visto demasiadas series policiales como para saber que no eres una testigo.

La forma en la que te tomaron por el codo confirmó tus sospechas. Te llevaron directo a la sala de interrogatorios. Estabas enojada, inquieta pero no tenías miedo porque sabías que nada podía ser más intimidante que el monstruo que dormía a tu lado. 

Como ya le dije las últimas 10 veces….. hace 2 meses que no veo a Nina Hopkins porque aunque fuera mi amiga ambas tenemos vidas ocupadas. Podrían constatar entre las agendas de ambas ¿no? La última vez fue en mi salón con 300 testigos, además que motivo podría tener para matar a no solo una amiga sino una de mis clientes más importantes. 

Un hombre obviamente o más bien el Conde Ciel Phantomhive con el cuál logró casarse. - junto a varias capturas de la cámara de seguridad donde Ciel y Nina estaban muy acaramelados estaba un certificado de matrimonio que jurabas jamás haber firmado. Tu cara de sorpresa y estupor hizo que los dos agentes se miraran entre ellos. 

¿Qué pasa N/A? Me dice que no sabía que ellos estaban involucrados. - el tono sarcástico no te alcanzó. 

No puede ser….- estuviste a punto de agarrar el certificado con una imitación perfecta de tu firma, recordaste donde estabas y te recompusiste. 

Los agentes te miraron confundidos sin entender que era tan imposible. Wallace tomó la palabra. 

¿Qué le resulta imposible? Dudo que no haya mujer que no le diga que si a su marido. Sin ofender pero está un poco fuera de su liga. 

Eso lo se muy bien, no soy una rica heredera, ni una supermodelo y tampoco una reina de belleza pero tengo mucho de esto. - señalaste tu cabeza. - me parece imposible porque Nina le tenía fobia a los hombres, era lesbiana le gustaban las chicas. En el ambiente todo el mundo lo sabe, incluso se la llegó a vincular con Elizabeth Midford, la actual novia de mi cuñado. 

De todas formas usted declaro que estuvo sola el lunes en la finca Phantomhive, hasta que corroboremos su coartada deberá permanecer aquí. 

Una corrección, esa finca ya no es la Finca Phantomhive, sino es mía porque la compré. Si me dan una celda sola por mi está bien, no me importa quedarme hasta que estén más que seguros que no tengo nada que ver porque soy inocente. - saldrías tarde o temprano libre de culpa y cargo. No te importaba estar en una celda fría y dura porque hasta eso era mejor que soportar esa terrorífica experiencia. 

¿No quiere que llamemos a su marido? - Peterson te miró con muchas dudas y pena. 

Prefiero que no, todavía no se me pasa el enojo, a fin de cuentas todo esto que me pasa es su culpa por bragueta dulce. No entiendo porque soy yo la que está aquí si saben que él estuvo con ella antes que muriera. Si a eso le suman todo el contenido etílico que decían en televisión que había más que era lesbiana…. ¿no es más lógico suponer que la empujó para evitar que lo denuncie por violación? Dudo que Nina jamás habría consentido de estar sobria que un hombre la toque de esa forma…. 

Lo lamento Sra. N/A se que le parecerá injusto pero el Conde es especial…. Intocable diría yo por el tipo de servicios que presta para la corona. Si fuera un tipo cualquiera estaría sentado en esa banca. 

Así que tiene medios de vida ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? 

¿Qué casarse con usted? Por eso tiene ese tatuaje, una noche loca de descontrol y una pasada por el registro, ni que fuera Las Vegas…. Ahora tiene sentido porqué lucía tan confundida cuando le mostré ese certificado de matrimonio. Le soy sincero a mi también me gustaría saberlo, lo único que se me ocurre es porque compró su casa familiar. Cuando investigamos nos sorprendió que en realidad usted fuera la propietaria. Todo parece un juego de cacería. - Peterson miró su café como si fuera el que pudiera resolver todas las dudas. 

Pensé en lo mismo pero como que no cuadra si es rico, podría haberla comprado cuando quería, en cierta forma dio el golpe pero quizás no por un motivo de dinero sino por fines recreativos. 

La conversación terminó porque llegaron Agni y Soma con cobijas, café y toneladas de comida. Técnicamente estabas incomunicada pero el encanto de esos dos habían conquistado a los oficiales que doblaron un poco las reglas. Se las apañaron para que su abogado se encargue de tu caso. 

¿Y que pudiste sacarle? - Wallace bombardeó con preguntas apenas su compañero entró en la oficina. 

Si que el Conde usó sus influencias para alguna intención oculta, espero que solo le guste jugar con las mujeres y no que se casara para luego aprovechar su impunidad para despacharla en cuanto se aburra y cobrar un seguro. Hopkins era lesbiana y odiaba a los hombres. 

Tal vez el Honorable Conde Phantomhive sea en el fondo un cerdo avaro que quiere recuperar su casa sin gastar una libra. - bromeó Wallace. 

Mierda voy a tener una visita mientras tú averiguas cuan intocable es ¿Ok? 

Recibido jefe, si el Conde fue quien le dio una ayudadita para volar a Nina cuando esta lo amenazó con denunciarlo por abuso. Mucho más convincente que un zorra te metiste con mi hombre. 

Peterson llegó fácil a la Finca como a las 5:30 pm y el sol ya hacía su retirada. Subió a la imponente escalinata y miró al interior por uno de los ventanales laterales una madeja de cuerpos desnudos en la poltrona frente a la chimenea. 

No lo turbó el contenido sexual de la escena, lo que lo agitó la poca moralidad que le quedaba fue ver al Conde recibiendo una Felatio de la famosa modelo adolescente Lizzy Midford ( que con 16 era legal) mientras era penetrada por atrás por el hermano del Conde, del que sabía que si era un menor de edad. Dio media vuelta con el estómago revuelto y se fue lo más silenciosamente posible hacia su auto. 

Ciel sintió el ruido de llantas sobre las gravas del camino de entrada. Alcanzó ver un automóvil del mismo color y marca que el de N/A pero el follaje no le permitió ver la matrícula. 

“No es ella, de otra forma la marca dolería”. 

¿Tu esposa ya no debería estar aquí? No llamó para avisar que no venia tampoco, que desilusión quería divertirme a expensas de mi cuñada. 

Quizás hay algún atasco, si no viene dentro de una hora o dos deberían llamar a Agni. Les daría su número si lo supiera. - Lizzy buscó en su celular viendo que tenía más de 10 llamadas perdidas de su madre. 

Luego de 3 horas estaba impaciente por tu ausencia. Sabía que estabas bien y sana porque la marca que los unía todavía existía, sin embargo a menos que lo llamaras no podía ir por el pedido expreso de no interferir en su trabajo y porque si no había orden se le dificultaba localizarte fuera del radio de 21 km² si no había un incumplimiento de algún tipo. Tomo las llaves del automóvil dispuesto a hacerlo a la antigua para bajar su ansiedad. Había sobrepasado su cuota de favores este mes así que no podía averiguar la dirección de esos dos por la vía usual. 

Eso es nuevo, tu nunca pierdes la calma por nada…. Si le has cogido cariño entonces no te comportes como siempre. Ella no es como los otros, no fue la contratación usual. Deberías ser más dulce, cariñoso enamorarla en lugar de espantarla. - el pequeño demonio lo miró desde el respaldo de la sala de estar. 

No me gustan los contratos tan paritarios, no son lo mío. 

¿Entonces por qué aceptaste? Acabas de salir de uno así que hambre no fue. No solo eso la engañaste para que firmara uno sin saber en lo que se estaba metiendo, sin deseo real por cumplir. 

Su miedo es la cosa más deliciosa que he saboreado. 

¿Me dices la verdad que es solo glotonería? A mi no me parece, no olvides que somos una quimera entre humanos y demonios por lo que tenemos más libre albedrío sin que seamos bestias movidas por su instinto irrefrenable. 

Como podría olvidarlo cuando la ambición de la Reina nos convirtió en esto…. Lizzy. 

Shh no digas más, ella eligió a sabiendas del riesgo y les doy las gracias a los dos por esta segunda oportunidad. Ahora busca a tu esposa y disculpate con ella, a pesar de todo tu también mereces ser feliz. 

El primer lugar donde te buscó fue en tu apartamento, luego en la ofician que encontró vacía y a esta altura ya temía por tu seguridad. Sabía que estabas viva pero no garantizaba que estuvieras a salvo. Ese pensamiento hizo que comenzara a dar vueltas por toda Londres, si alguien más se había atrevido a tocarte…el infierno sería poco en comparación con lo que le esperaba, él era tu único dueño. 

Dobló hacia el Big Ben pudo rastrearte hasta Victoria Embarnkment en Westminster. En el edificio de Scotland Yard su marca quemaba. 

Buenas noches estoy buscando a mi esposa que no regresó de su trabajo, su nombre es N/A. 

El oficial miró la pantalla sin hacerle mucho caso – ella está aquí en calidad de ser la principal sospechosa por el homicidio de Nina Hopkins por lo que no puede verla porque está incomunicada hasta que el fiscal le diga lo contrario. - le dio una sonrisa de burla y una adiós con la mano. 

Gracias señor oficial. - se retiró del edificio para entrar sin ser notado por una de las ventanas medio abiertas de la 3ª planta. Caminó hacia la celda donde dormías. 

La sensación de alguien acariciando tu cabello te sacó del sueño, apenas notaste que había alguien más contigo en la celda le arrojaste un zapato en un acto reflejo. 

Tranquila soy yo, si hubiera sido humano podría haberme matado mujer. 

Como respuesta le tiraste el otro molesta, ojalá pudieras deshacerte de tu problema tan fácil. - eso sería justicia luego de todo lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa. Si estoy presa es porque soy tu chivo expiatorio, ahora me queda claro porqué te casaste fraudulentamente conmigo. Yo no te firmé ningún papel ¿Cómo hay un certificado de matrimonio?

No me avisaron nada, aunque estés incomunicada eres mi esposa y …

¿A caso te importa? No creo que necesites una comunicación formal para montar tu fiesta salvaje por recuperar "Tu Finca" y deshacerte del estorbo al precio de ganga. Si me condenan mis bienes pasan a tu nombre que conveniente. 

¿Piensas que es algo que arme para perjudicarte? Es ridículo, no necesito nada de esto para quedarme con la Finca. 

Porque si me atormentas la gozas doble, no lo niegues desde que te conocí es lo único que has hecho, tu mismo me dijiste que cultivarías mi alma para que sepa mejor. 

Si lo dije pero eso ya no cuenta, ahora es distinto podemos empezar de cero, esta vez será diferente. 

Eres igual de original como el millón de maridos golpeadores que viven en el Reino Unido. No esperes que te crea luego de engañarme para robar mi alma sin contar esa espantosa noche de bodas donde todavía me duele todo el cuerpo. 

Veo que estás todavía muy enojada, mañana vengo a buscarte y hablaremos con tranquilidad en la casa. - se deslizó fundiéndose en las sombras instantes antes que el guardia viniera a paso rápido al escuchar ruidos. 

Te cubriste la cabeza con los cobertores molesta que solo le tomara unas 4 horas encontrarte, parece que no había forma de escapar de su alcance. No mentía cuando decía que mientras más visible más poder y más dificil escapar. 

A las 7:30 pm los Agentes Wallace y Peterson te anunciaron que eras nuevamente libre como un ave por arte de magia, o más bien gracias a las influencias del Conde. 

Si al parecer muy de arriba lo ordenaron y cerraron el caso como muerte accidental y aquí no paso nada…. Su marido es un pez tan gordo como si fuera de la propia familia real. En otras circunstancias le diría que tiene suerte pero ahora que se los detalles le digo que sinceramente la compadezco por echarse a semejante puerco. - Peterson resopló frustrado. 

Si no habla no puedo entenderlo, que puede ser peor que intentar utilizarme de chivo expiatorio. - revisaste tu cartera para que no faltara nada. 

Él …. cuando fui a avisarle, ese malnacido estaba corrompiendo a esa modelito y a su hermano menor en un trío. 

¡Qué no me jodas!….. a veces me pregunto si hay alguien con poder que se encargue de limpiar a esa escoria poderosa. En cuanto pueda divorciese de ese pedazo de mierda. - Wallace tocó tu hombro a sabiendas que necesitabas años de vivir cada uno por su cuenta para pedir el divorcio si no alegas causas con las pruebas. 

En el hall estaba esperándote junto con Agni y Soma, hoy debías volver de lleno al trabajo porque a la noche era el lanzamiento de una marca. 

No te preocupes N/A descansa hasta la noche, nosotros tres nos ocuparemos de todo. - Agni sonrió lleno de confianza. 

No hace falta ser condescendiente, estoy bien, dormí lo suficiente y el evento es demasiado importante. Si estoy otro día mas haciendo nada me volveré loca. - estabas cansada pero ansiabas distraerte con el trabajo. 

Vamos cariño ya está todo listo, debes descansar. - intentó abrazarte y besarte pero tu no se lo permitiste. 

Se lo agradezco Conde, pero debo ser yo la que tomo sus responsabilidades. A diferencia de otro, si sé cumplir con la palabra empeñada. - lo miraste a los ojos molesta. 

De alguna forma captó la indirecta y no dijo nada hasta llegar a la casa, sabía que querías golpearlo por lo que optó por conducir en silencio. Lo primero que hiciste al entrar fue dirigirte al salón de fiestas donde estaba casi todo listo. Ignoraste los saludos de la pequeña sabandija y su zorra descerebrada. 

¿Oye que cuando te saludan lo correcto es contestar no? . - el pequeño Ciel te sujetó del brazo con fuerza. 

¡No me toques! No quiero que ninguno de los tres me dirijan la palabra alimañas rastreras. - te soltaste brusca y señalaste con el dedo a Lizzy, quién te miró sin entender. 

Pensabas que podrías controlarte pero tu ira solo crecía con cada segundo que veías sus caras falsas. Te dirigiste a tu habitación para tomar un baño que te ayudara a calmarte. Por desgracia el Conde no tenía intensión de darte un respiro pisándote los talones. 

¿Se puede saber que te pasa? Ya me disculpé por lo de Nina y tuve que comprometerme a favores para sacarte y así me lo agradeces…. ¿Qué más quieres?

¡Quiero la anulación de este contrato! No mereces tener mi alma, primero me engañas para firmar un contrato sin que yo esté enterada de lo que hacía. No te invoqué, no tenía deseo solo compré esta maldita Finca a la que estás tan apegado para trabajar. 

Segundo te la pasas humillándome y burlándote de mi en cada oportunidad que tienes. Una cosa es que juegues con mi cabeza contándome detalles de tus encuentros con Nina para que me los imagine y otra distinta es inculparme por un crimen que no cometí; déjame dudar de esos supuestos favores que dices deber….. pero la gota que rebalsó el vaso fue que te pedí expresamente que si me metías los cuernos que fueras discreto y que ni yo u otras personas se enteraran para que mi humillación fuera pública. Esos dos detectives se cansaron de restregarme fotos videos y vívidos relatos de tus encuentros con Nina. 

Lo de Nina fue antes de casarnos y nunca lo hice para perjudicarte, era más que obvio que su muerte debía parecer accidental. 

Pero sucedió, yo que nunca tuve ni una multa de tránsito pasé a estar acusada de homicidio, pero sigamos que falta lo mejor….. tu bonito trío. Adivina que genio te vieron y vinieron a reírse en mi cara a contármelo con lujo de detalles. 

¿Quién fue? - sus ojos rojos y las sombras que estaban destinados a asustarte se hicieron presentes, sin embargo abusó de ese recurso y ahora ya tenías suficiente de esto. 

No importa quién lo que importa es que lo sé y deben saberlo al menos unas 500 personas. La conclusión es que este contrato es inválido por incumplimiento, violaste todas y cada una de las cláusulas. Prometiste ser el marido ideal pero la verdad es que eres el peor esposo en la historia…. ¡No serás capaz de formar una familia ni en mil años! - gritaste a todo pulmón enojada, traicionada y en el fondo desilusionada porque había una pequeña parte de ti que quería creer que esta vez sería diferente. 

El dolor en tu pecho se expandió hasta tu rostro, tu mejilla comenzó a sangrar hasta que viste que la marca se desdibujaba con el sangrado. Te giraste hacia el espejo para comprobar que la marca ya no estaba ahí. Tu alma nuevamente te pertenecía y la felicidad te invadió impulsándote a tomar tu bolso y las llaves de tu automóvil. 

Ya fue, la casa vuelve a ser tuya mañana te firmo los papeles para quedarte en esta Finca como tanto querías, adiós. - abriste la puerta dispuesta a recuperar tu vida y lo primero que harías sería arreglar las cosas con tu familia. 

Abriste los ojos desorientada porque no reconocías el lugar hasta que recordaste lo de ayer. La habitación del hotel no era de tu gusto pero eso es lo de menos. Te levantaste y al abrir la puerta reconociste el pasillo… el cabrón te trajo de vuelta aunque ya no hubiera contrato que los uniera, tenías que escapar. 

Bajaste para encontrar una escena lúgubre donde tus amigos, sobre todo Agni y Soma lloraban desconsoladamente mientras mecían a un recién nacido. También estaban tu familia, tu hermano que viajó de USA, tus padres e incluso tu hermana con la que siempre peleabas y con la cual estabas dispuesta para hacer las pases luego de descubrirla en la cama con tu novio. Corriste hacia ellos llamándolos pero se enfocaron en su enojo mientras hablaban con él, eligiendo ignorarte. 

¡No le crean nada, no es mi marido, ni siquiera es humano!

Es inútil, ellos no pueden escucharte. - el pequeño demonio Ciel tomó tu mano sonriendo pretendiendo ser ese niño inocente. 

Volviste a ver a tus padres mientras tu hermana hablaba demasiado simpática con el Conde. En un momento esté acarició el trasero de tu hermana, que le apartó la mano con un pellizco coqueto. El Conde te miró de reojo con sus ojos azules helados y su sonrisa de burla que tanto odiabas. En tu furia agarraste un florero que tenías en el aparador a tu lado y se lo arrojaste directo a la cabeza. 

Los gritos y la conmoción no se hicieron esperar y no entendiste porque tanto alboroto. 

¿Celosa? No tienes porque, ¿no era hasta que la muerte los separe? - el diablillo te miró con sus ojos rojos. Miraste de nuevo a tus padres y viste el ataúd que antes no habías notado. Sentiste algo empapando tus ropas y bajaste la mirada para encontrar tu estomago totalmente abierto y tus vísceras comenzaban a derramarse en el suelo. 

¿Cómo? - desesperada intentaste volver a colocarlas en cualquier orden porque el dolor era demasiado. 

Pobrecita….. pero es lo normal para los que mueren violentamente o los que pasan mucho tiempo en coma. 

¿En coma por cuanto?- lo miraste aterrada esperando despertar de la pesadilla. 

Esa mañana te las apañaste para deshacer el contrato, algo que ningún humano pudo, supongo que si tenías el don…. Como sea mi hermano se volvió loco cuando se dio cuenta que te perdía. No quería que murieras, solo intentó retenerte y se le pasó la mano. La asfixia dañó tus funciones cerebrales en forma irreversible. Te llevó de inmediato a emergencias pero los médicos no pudieron revertirlo. Cuando le dijeron que habías quedado como un vegetal estaba dispuesto a dejarte ir arrepentido de su arrebato pero…..

¿Y porque no comió mi alma? No creo que necesite un seudocontrato para robarla. 

Que no es obvio, mira bien. 

Ciel se que es mucho pedir en un momento así,¿ me dejarías ayudarte a cuidar a mi sobrino? Apenas nació y ya perdió a su madre. - tu hermana volvía hacerlo, coqueteaba con mi supuesto viudo enfrente de mi cuerpo todavía tibio en el ataúd. 

Por supuesto, no sabes como te lo agradezco.- tomó sus manos y las besó. 

Ahora entiendo eso de una familia….. la tuya es una mierda, lo siento. Tu hermana resultó bien zorra, entre nos, incluso lo hicieron delante de tu cuerpo comatoso en el hospital y tu madre se hizo la tonta cuando vio la cartera de mi hermano y tu casi viudo. Si te sirve de consuelo aguantaste heroicamente los 7 meses e incluso muerta hiciste el milagro de amantar a mi hermanito/ sobrino, si es un poco confuso. Eres una gran chica. - acarició tu mano. 

Los sueños esos los hicieron ustedes para divertirse. 

Me temo que no, ellos solo querían advertirte porque sus fantasmas están atrapados en esta mansión y no querían otro que se les uniera, Ellos son tan impotentes como tu ahora. Con respecto a mi situación era su hermano y cuando me sacrificaron una bestia devoró mi alma. Era tan salvaje por lo que usaron a mi hermano para forzar la posesión en su cuerpo. Tanta ira y sangre vinculada nos protegieron de ese demonio. Mi hermano prevaleció devorándolo. Cuando le tocó casarse con la que era mi prometida, Lizzy 1º , ella le pidió traerme de vuelta y heme aquí : su hijo/hermano. Si, se comió el alma de esa Lizzy y aunque no sea la misma es idéntica, hasta puede que la ame más.

Soltaste su mano y corriste hasta la puerta. Los vivos vieron que la puerta maciza de madera se abrió sola dejando ingresar un aire helado pese a ser casi primavera. Golpeaste con furia la barrera invisible que te impedía salir fuera de la Finca generando ráfagas. El Conde te dio una mirada roja mientras cerraba las hojas dobles. 

Ya basta, deja de hacer una escena que los estás asustando. - susurró cuando pasó a tu lado. 

Esto debe ser el alma en pena de tu hermana…… no debiste cerrar el oxígeno. Tuvieron tiempo de hacerle la cesárea y hasta lo amamantó muerta, me da escalofríos de solo pensar que mi nieto tuvo un nacimiento tan raro. Vas a tener que llamar a un exorcista. - escuchaste con claridad de la boca de tu madre. 

Sabías que tu hermana era la preferida pero ¿asesinarte y ella encubrirla? También eras su hija ¿qué clase de madre era para aceptar tan tranquila que tu muerte no se debió a causas naturales, por el estrés del nacimiento. 

No seas ridícula mamá, los fantasmas no existen y ella nunca se iba a recuperar…. Si lo ves detenidamente le hice un bien estar sufriendo así. Lo que no esperaba es que el lastre siendo sietemesino se salvara. Ni modo voy a tener que jugar a la tía abnegada. 

Te diste vuelta con la ira creciendo al escucharla; planeaba deshacerse de ese bebé inocente también…. Tu bebé y tu madre iba a permitírselo ¿con qué excusa? Tu visión se volvió roja, nunca habías sentido tanta ira, tanto odio, tanta sed de sangre. Tu aullido logró traspasar los planos y las bombillas brillaron con tanta intensidad que estallaron propagando el fuego al entrar en cortocircuito por la sobrecarga. El fuego se esparció rápido por las paredes enteladas y cortinas del lugar, generando un humo tan denso y tóxico que fue imposible de soportar sin perder la conciencia. Agni en un acto de arrojo tiró una de las butacas contra el ventanal pero el calor lo hizo blindado y hermético. 

¿No es suficiente par de malnacidas? Yo quería darles otra oportunidad para ser una familia de verdad. Ahora ya es tarde. - introdujiste tus manos en el pecho de tu hermana y arrancaste literalmente su vida para introducirla en la herida abierta de tu vientre, como ella hizo con la tuya. 

Tu herida comenzó a cerrar y perdiste la cabeza repitiendo el procedimiento con tu padre, tu madre y media docena de asistentes más. Ya no podías detenerte bajo la luz anaranjada de la mansión en llamas. 

El Conde con su hijo recién nacido en brazos atrapó el alma al vuelo de Soma y se la dio con dulzura al bebé que la tomó con sus manitas con voracidad. El hijo mayor (Ciel Jr) llevaba un cúmulo de almas en sus brazos como si fueran caracolas en una playa para ir junto a Lizzy inconsciente sobre el sofá. 

El Conde atrapó el alma de Agni y se la introdujo en la boca como si fuera un bombón de licor exponiendo sus colmillos, mientras te miraba haciendo caras de deleite pues ya habías vuelto en sí. 

Viste a Ciel Jr. Introducir las almas en la boca de Lizzy a la fuerza y cerró su boca para evitar que escapara, mientras su padre chasqueó los dedos y las llamas se apagaron. Riendo se acercó hasta ti, acariciando con su dedo la herida recientemente curada en tu vientre. 

Felicitaciones N/A provocaste un pandemónium, con ese potencial estás a medio camino entre un fantasma y un demonio….. tienes mi gratitud porque no resolvíamos nuestro dilema para que la querida Lizzy se quedara para siempre con nosotros. Si lo hubiéramos sabido antes entonces tú….. no importa tenemos tiempo, toda la eternidad para demostrarte que tu, nuestro hijo y yo podemos ser una familia. Debes seguir alimentándote adecuadamente para tu hijo. 

Cuando caíste en la cuenta de lo que habías hecho, algo se rompió en tu mente al proferir un grito desesperado y espectral por estar condenada por toda la eternidad; se podía oír siempre a las 3 pm ese pedido de ayuda que jamás obtendrá respuesta. 

Así que usted vende esta hermosa Finca, no entiendo porque quiere desprenderse de este tesoro que perteneció por tantas generaciones a su familia. - la rubia corredera inmobiliaria coqueteaba descaradamente con el Conde joven, viudo y padre soltero, que le mostraba las dependencias mientras empujaba el carrito del bebé. 

O veras Irene ¿puedo llamarte así? Mi esposa tuvo un accidente doméstico y murió luego de agonizar 7 meses. Ella resistió hasta dar a luz a mi hijo pero el nacimiento fue demasiado para ella…. Estoy tan devastado que me parece verla por la casa y toparmela a la vuelta de cada corredor. 

Entiendo, debe ser tan duro para usted, para los dos. Este es el cuarto de baño de la habitación de su prima ¿no? Lo han refaccionado y ahora es una belleza ¿le molestaría si lo uso para prepararme y discutir los términos en un lugar más cómodo….- sonrió seductora desabrochando un tercer botón de su blusa. 

Adelante todo suyo, disfrute de la experiencia. - con una sonrisa pícara empujó el carrito fuera del cuarto para cerrar la puerta. 

Irene Díaz no iba a perderse este regalo…. Ese apuesto conde era la entrada, plato principal y postre. Llenó un vaso con agua y tomó una pastilla. Se extrañó de encontrar el espejo del tocador empañado, pues no había grifos de agua caliente corriendo que produjera vapor. Despejó la condensación con la mano para quedar perpleja. 

Reflejando sus movimientos podías sentir el calor de la palma como si no existiera ninguna barrera que las separara, palma con palma. Miraste tu reflejo en sus grandes ojos celestes y notaste que tus ojos eran rojos, iguales a los del Conde…..

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia de un trago y si no lo haz hecho pasa por mis otras historias.


End file.
